


He Wasn't Invited

by ahsokathegray



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokathegray/pseuds/ahsokathegray
Summary: The men take Ahsoka along with them to the Clone Bar: 79s. Captain Rex shows up uninvited.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	He Wasn't Invited

**_HE WASN’T INVITED_ **

Word Count: 1,140

Era: TCW

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka 

“Take us to 79s.”

The taxi pilot said nothing and punched in the coordinates, speeding away from the GAR base. Next to him, Ahsoka fidgeted nervously.

“Kid, we’re going there to get rid of nerves, not create more,” the man laughed at her, scratching his chin and slapping the seat.

She nodded and looked out the window, admiring the Coruscant she never really saw. The nightlife.

Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka nodded and looked over to the loosely postured man, “You’re right. I don’t need to get worked up. Should be nice after the week we’ve had with Master Skywalker.”

He chuckled firmly at her comment, “You’re telling me.”

It wasn’t long before the speeder stopped at the clone bar. It was just as colorful as she’d predicted, having never been there herself. 79s was bustling with business, clones and Coruscanti citizens alike.

“Welcome to 79s, Commander.”

Ahsoka gave him a wary smile, still trying to shake her nerves.

Fives clapped her back, “At least try and live like someone your age. Hell, it’s what the rest of us come here to do.”

Hardcase was the first to greet them, in his civvies, with alcoholic substance staining his shirt. Nonetheless, he grinned as wide as humanly possible, outstretching his arms to Fives, “Vod! You told me you’d be here earlier! And what the kriff is this!? Commander?”

The young jedi blushed deeply, amused at Hardcase’s current state, and replied shyly, “You don’t have to call me Commander when we aren’t on official business, Hardcase.” He gave her a half-assed salute and almost tripped over his own feet, “Here, take a shot with me.”

Fives swiftly interjected, taking the small glass from his brother’s hand and setting down on a nearby table. He looked at Ahsoka and rolled his eyes on Hardcase’s behalf, “No way you’re having what he’s having. That di’kut will be feeling it hard in the morning.”

Ahsoka’s escort beckoned Jesse to the bar, motioning him to get Hardcase somewhere where he wouldn’t hurt himself or anyone else. Jesse assured Fives that he’d sit him down at their booth while he and Ahsoka ordered drinks.

“There,” Fives raised his voice to compensate for the noise, “shouldn’t be too strong, just enough to loosen you up.”

* * *

Tup fell over in laughter at the expense of Jesse. He was already a riot when sober, but drunk Jesse was fantastic company. Fives slammed his glass onto the table, some of the liquid sloshing out, and bent over to contain his giggle fit. Echo only smiled and sipped his drink.

“Hardcase is shlumped,” Tup snickered, all of them watching as their brother drooled himself in his slumber.

“Shithead’s gonna have to report being sick,” Echo grumbled, knowing he was the one held responsible for the karkin’ company and if Hardcase reported sick, he’d be the one reprimanded.

Fives glanced back at where Ahsoka was on the dancefloor, making sure no one had snatched her up. Not that they could, anyway, her lightsabers were secured and on display. He also caught the Captain standing nearby, also protectively monitoring Ahsoka.

Fives leaned into the booth, “Thought Captain wasn’t invited.”

“He wasn’t invited. Where is he?”

All eyes followed Fives’s head nod to the other end of the room, and all eyes sat back down, bewildered.

Tup sighed, “We’ve been over this already.”

The boys around him nodded, even pulling Echo to agree, “He’s had it bad.”

“This night was for her.”

“Yeah, not him.”

Fives couldn’t help but steal another look in their direction. Rex was practically heaving at the sight of her. Her dancing was probably the cause, and he couldn’t figure out if the Captain was being watchful of her safety or watchful of her skillful movements.

Probably the latter.

He scratched his beard and sat down at the booth, “I don’t know if we pegged the Captain correctly. He uh, he’s not the good man we thought, not to innocent to be looking at the Commander like that.”

“What,” Jesse slurred, “I never seen him do that.”

Fed up with the drunk man at the table Fives spat, “Cause he’s got to be careful around General Skywalker! Of course you’ve never seen him do that.” He rolled his eyes at his brother, wishing he’d passed out just like Hardcase. This was an intense situation.

Captain Rex rounded the corner in that moment and Fives motioned for him to sit, pretending as if they weren’t just talking shit about their Captain.

“Hey man, where you been?” Tup greeted, putting his hand on the man’s shoulder and sliding him a drink.

He picked it up, “Been in the ‘fresher.”

Fives narrowed his eyes, “For that long?”

The blonde was prompted to lie, “Long line.”

His brothers all nodded their heads, fully aware he was lying, having seen him look at Ahsoka like prey just minutes before. With Rex now having joined the boys the conversation dropped to a minimum, and had Ahsoka not danced over to them, one of the boys might’ve said something out of line.

The bubbly jedi slid next to Fives, holding the cup he’d given her when they came in. “When did Rexster get here?” she took a small sip of the drink and smiled at her boys. Eyeing Hardcase warily, she laughed.

Rex spoke up, “I just got here.”

Ahsoka looked around the table, feeling the strong negative energy coming from everyone except the blonde man in front of her and finished off her drink. The look she got from Echo told her she probably didn’t want to be a part of what was about to happen; an intervention. With a tilt of the head, Fives told her it was fine to go back to her dancing and so she left.

Every one of the men sat at the table, with exception of Hardcase, witnessed as Rex’s gaze followed the bounce of Ahsoka’ lekku as she trotted away.

When he turned his attention back to his brothers, all eyes were trained on him.

“What?”

“Man,” Tup played with the gloves on his hands, “you got it so bad.”

Rex feigned any knowledge of what they were talking about, “Soldier―”

“This night was for her, Rex,” Fives interjected.

His Captain was undoubtedly defeated, sinking into the booth, succumbing to the truth. That they all knew it.

Echo shook his head, “You weren’t invited, Rex.”

Jesse chimed in, unheedingly speaking to his superior, “Not fuckin’ invited.”

Despite knowing that his men were just poking fun at him, Rex turned his head towards her. It was all in good fun. He wasn’t usually free to go anyway, and when he was, he turned them down. But this time Ahsoka had tagged along with them.

“I know,” and he sat there, ignoring his drink, wishing to the force she’d dance with him.


End file.
